Pak.0 Hidden Maps
Evryone knows the basic zombies maps, but if you are feeling challenged, or adventerous, I will show you the hidden maps in the depths of the trecherous pak.0 file, Hopefully photos too, their names, and brief descriptions. (Note: PSP users, there will be a emblem on the left side of the screen that says Jukki, and some numbers. ignore this, as it doesn't affect gameplay. Pausing does not stop the zombies when entereing the names through the console, meaning the only "Safe" way to pause is to put the PSP to sleep.) To enter map names on PSP, on the main menu, press O to bring up console. Then press box to open the keyboard. There are two, the top is a lowercase, the bottom, uppercase. (IMPORTANT!) You must always begin with map (space) filename. I will now go into names, which must be entered in the proper way ( capitals and lowercase). Map 1 - The name is 1. This is the Der Riese starting room only. Attempting to load may appear successful, but 90% of the time you will encounter a couldn't load server maps/1 error, and your psp may hard freeze. to fix freeze, pull battery and try again. Map After_Life. You are in a graveyard, with zombies everywhere, and only a mystery box. If it loads, frame rate is low, but a couldn't load server error is frequent. apparently, this map makes it's debut in the next release of NZP. at the moment, it is not functional. Map anstieg. Correct my spelling if you will, this is Nacht der untoten. The door is busted though, trying to open it moves it only a fraction of an inch. Mystery box, and guns, but you cannot see the guns. You will still be able to buy them though. All barricades are rotated 90*, meaning that zombies get stuck in the wall. Fix with a map editor. Map bun. Unsuccessful loads are expected. I have not been able to load it on PSP 2000, or 3000 so I don't know anything about it, sorry. Map bunker. Will not load for PSP. Bunker is a pillbox bunker that goes deep underground. It is a two story map, and though not terribly large, it is intircate. It is likle a concrete maze too. Players will get lost in the rooms and halways, guarenteed. Map bored. Made by jukki. Bored is probably a map created because he was bored. It is a set of two spiral staircases, with no textures. No zombies. Will not load for PSP. Map cabin. A small cabin with a Big Freakin Gun in the window, made of polygons, not an actuall buyable gun.no zombie spawns. Can go outside, and fall off of the edge. Will not load for PSP Map dr - Der Reise with 64x64 yello box textures. only the starting room, and that isn't even fully built. Will not load for PSP Map drt. Same as above with a little more detail. Map fire. A futuristic spaceport made by Jukki, with automatic doors. No zombies. Will not load for PSP. Map forest_inn. Looks like Kino Der Toten's starting room, with doors, but doors do not open. Guns on the wall are not buyable as well as no Perks or Mystery Box. Map forest_inn_open- Fully functional version of the map above, but unfortunately still no Perks. The double doors in hthe first room must be opened from the other side, as the Kar98k Buy point is just infront of the door. Even if you have enough points for both, you will only end up buying the Kar98k. The sawn off is the only other gun that can be bought. I have checked this, on multiple downloads for 1.2 alpha. They all hold true. The Mystery Box is in the room just behind the player when the level loads. WARNING: If you obtain the wunderwaffe, it will instantly crash the game upon hitting a zombie with a Host reclusively entered error. Also, in single doors, you must travel at a 90° angle to the door to get through. Double doors do not have this problem. Zombies make noise here, and frequently as well, but if it doesn't play, you will see a Sounds/Demon/Bland2 not preached. doesn't effect the game. for a little bit of fun, downoad the alert noise from the Metal gear solid series in .wav format, change it to 16 bit mono, and rename it bland2 and paste it in the demon folder. you are now playing Metal Gear Solid : Nazi Zombies Portable. My version of an easter egg. Map home. Complete with doors and soda's, no prompt for doors to open, no Power Switch, Zombies have no path, so they spawn and shake their heads. Map house. Doors open for cheap, but Zombies still have no path. Modified version of Home. Map house_of_madness. Same as above, with perks, and crappy lighting. Map Mansion. One of my favorite hidden maps. This map has no doors, but does have barricades. there are no Guns on the walls, but the Mystery Box is here, as well as Juggernog. fully functional, but if you are looking east if you are on the west side of the map will drop frame rate drastically. oppisite hold true as well. Bland 2 noise makes an appearance again. Ohh, and loading it will give you the following message in console: "You have once again entered the world of survival horror. Good luck!" * map -Mansionzombies-Does not load for psp. Mansion zombies is the mansion listed from above, but with massive hordes of zombies spawning in each room, and they are not required to break through barricades to get you. The Randomosity box dissapeared, and so did juggernog. Looks like it's just you, and your ever faithful Colt 1911 w/ grenades. map mm- haven't tried it yet map mill- on map editor, looks awsome, but there are no zombies, meaning runaway host error. console remains open instead of hard freezing. This map according to entity script has roatating walls and other fun stuffs. Map map- Mostly functional. There is no mysterybox or weapons on the walls, making impulse 9 a must. There is currently no lighting, except in maybe two places, meaning the map is mostly pitch black. fix with map editor. barricades are fine, and there is some water in the middle of the map.* (This is the name of Swamp, in the lower 1.1 beta section. The map file is this one, just copy from the 1.2 pak file to the 1.1 maps folder. to play.) Map menu- The map sets you in Last stand, or downed, when you spawn, but no PaP colt. There is a single zombie, standing next to a table with a movie projector, shaking its head. Type in impulse 34 to respawn fully, with colt and knife. Shooting the zombie makes him stumble in you direction, but he doesn't actually cover any ground. The doors here cannot be opened, but Noclip will let you go through them. killing the zombies hiding in the other two rooms does not trigger a round change; you are forever stuck on round 1. Very boring. The zombies may drop a power up. If it is a bomb, it still doesn't trigger a round change. Map name- This map is a complex layot map. The zombies need to be adjusted though, as they spawn, and stand still. The doors cost 2000 to open, even in the begining area. Guns are on the walls, and there are some textures, such as metal gratting on the stairs, transparent glass textures, and bush textures on the outside wall. Mostly just the default texture. Has four area, the initial room, the catwalk in the room, a recieving halway to the south, and outside to the west. The catwalk also opens to the outside. map newsdu- No texture Nacht der Toten. Fully functional IF it loaded for PSP. map normanndu- also Nacht Der Toten. with some texture, but most are gone. Will not load for PSP. map shi%- guess what the last letter is? anywho, it is a functionable map, partly. zombies spawn, but run or walk or crwal, without moving forward. ??? how this is possible, when paths are already set, i do not know. two rooms, but you cannot acsses the second, even with noclip, as a force feild appears that is a one hit one kill for the player. no mysterybox or guns on the walls. walls appear to be made out of text and numbers. The feild is actually a permenant electro shock barrier. It just doesn't stop going is the problem. This map likely was a testing room for the barrier. map Shi_no_Numa- guess what this is? No zombie spawn points though, giving a runaway host error. It is only the basic compound, the flogger entrance to the fishing hut, and the doctor's quaters. Features water. Map shn- same as above, with some different entities. (Has Func_Illusionary, or fake walls.) map snow_bunker- an awsome looking map, if only the zombies came. They have paths, and path values, but when using noclip to find them, the will appear to move, without moving foward.There are doors that open, there are two perks (Juggernog, and double tap.), and mystery box. Zombies spawn in the floor. Has a green aimated sky.) Map tc_z. A very interesting map. This map has no zombies, but still loads anyway, which is usually the reason why the maps do not load. It appears to be a Portal or Portal 2 Level, with buttons, and entity descriptions in the editor for a companion cube. Player starts off with colt, shank and grenades, same as always, but will be stuck unless no clip is used, as the Portal Gun is required to exit the rooms. No sentry bots, and though the script is there, no Companion cubes. Portals cannot be made on the walls, and the entity script to change levels is not functionable at the end of the level. Contains toxic nuclear water which is a 1 hit kill on the player. (This texture and enviroment may expand custom map capability.) map theater- awsome looking map in map editor, but loading will give some error or another. No guns on the walls, mystery box is here, giant map though. if you fix the errors, it may not run on psp, for obvious reasons, to small of ram, or to small of cpu power. Map Test- original test room map testaus- same as above, with a perk machine. map test1- no player spawn point, meaning map will no load. map trenches- is exactly what it says. the only guns byable are the kar, and the m1 carbine. cannot get out of the trenches, and there is a random box. no PAP here. terrible lighting as well. plenty of doors to other trench sections. * map verruck- a half completed version of verruckt. juggernog and double tap, mystery box, no power switch. Zombies spawn, but have no path. there is only one spawn point, so if map editor is available, place next to a barricade to get them to come after you. rotate all barricades 90*, as these are wacked as well. * map verruckt- no zombies spawn points, runaway error. Still only half completed. Comes with quick revive however. map w- A massive hall which is textured in yellow and grey 64x64 cubes. About fifty zombies spawn in. One time spawn. Will not load for PSP. map windo- testing room for the barricade. has Black 64X64 textures. testing the barricade is its only purpose in life. map wow- only got it to load once, then couldn't load server errors. three rooms, but busted doors. the stg44 buy point really gives you a kar98k. Mysterybox in starting room. map ZZ- Der Riese again, with auto garage, and part of the speed cola walkway. Lighting is only in beggining area. The enemies that spawn here are all quake enemies, such as the wizard, Cthon, and a soldier and a quake attack dog, and a quake zombie. Re-affected maps from 1.2, to 1.1 (Copy and paste from 1.2 Pak file to 1.1 Maps folder) Map 1. The der Reise starting room. Loading is now sucsessful, all you PC users, but there are no spawn points for zombies. instead of round 1 being displayed, it says Test 1. No PaP, No guns on the walls, No zombies, No barricades. Consider this room, a training room. Can take damage from jumping off of stuff, and will not fall for ever, if you drop off the side of the map. map bunker- It loads for pc. Really interesting layout, i tend to get lost in the various hallways. many doorways, but no doors, no zombies, no box, nada. This, like many others, is an abandoned project. map- creepy. Creepy indeed. the only light is in the starting area. outline o an STG44 on the wall infront of the player, but is actually an mg-42 buypoint for psp users only. problem is it doesn't load for psp. no zombies. two stories. map fire- made by jukki, another abandond project. set in a futuristic type area, strange floating ship by a spaceport or something. auto doors, no zombies. map name- a newley discovered map. opens for psp and pc alike. no textures, so default tex is shown. box, zombies etc. doors are insanely pricey, at 2000, even in the staring room. guns on the walls, but cannot be bought. pretty interesting layout. features see through glass. cannot break or shoot through. Map Mansion- No significant difference here. The box works fine, so does Juggernog. The zombies do their thing, but stop spawning around the end of round two. No matter were you look, you can't find them, even with no clip. An atomic bomb power up is the only way to avoid this, but then the same scenario repeats at round 3. Map Forest_Inn_Open. Doors still work, Zombies come untill round two-three ish, mystery box still works. Unfortunately, the guns on the walls cannot be bought. It enrages the player, when there is a Thompson infront of you, without the ability to buy it. Map Swamp- Pitch black still. The only way you can know where you are, is due to fog. The zombies eyes glowing helps you to see there heads, atleast. No myestry box, no guns on the walls, No perks. if there was light, perfect Knife runner map. map shit. This map will test you. only two rooms, no box, no pap, no shock barriers, nothing. you get your colt, your knife, two grenades, ans a crap load of zombies. only one barricade. Body bags against the walls. all you get is the occasional power up. This map, when fought under procore conditions could very well by a tournament style map, where you post your survival duration in rounds on one of the corrosponding pages. map new_shn this is the shino numa first story building. zombies spawn, and there are barricades, however, due to a lack of path_corners, the zombies spawn and are locked in "idle" state.( don't move or attack.) box included, doors as well. Map Verruck- No difference in the two game Versions rendering of this map. Oh, and the zombies may spawn, and drop through the floor upon spawning. Map Shi_No_Numa Hah, it works! Slowly though. No zombie spawn points, so there are no rounds, only a test1 message. No doors, hardley any light, no traps, or perks. map ZZ The most complete version of der reise. This map features a mainframe, with lava as a texture, and the pap door is made out of lava. you can swim in lava, but it is dangerous to your health. interestingly enough, PHD flopper fixes this, however, you'd better have lighting and effects at the bare minimum, or your begging for a crash. no zombies, or perks, or box. includes the courtyard, the right walkway, and auto garage/furnace room. part of the hallway that is supposed to lead to a non existant generator room is completed. no left hallway or animal testing lab. doors open upon drawing near. map wow- don't even try it. you spawn on an upper balcony with about forty zombies below in the main hall area. so many zombies at round 1 crashes the game, even on pc. they are one time spawns, using the monster_knight spawn entity in lieu of spawn_zombie. very ineteresting textures. Trivia about the hidden maps- These maps are shown in the demo's for the nazi zombies portable new release. Mansion is featured, as well as trenches, wow, bunker,Forest_in_open, and afterlife. So if you have seen the you tube videos of nazi zombies portable with cool maps, but can't find the maps, these are those maps.